Greeny (2012 film)
Greeny is a 2012 American animated anthology-comedy film was parody of Matinee by Universal Studios, is was starring Robert Redford as Greek Tailor and Martin Knights as Mr. Burns, is an was also stars Fred Collins as King Moe and Jane Frost as Ann Tailor, the final role of directed by Stephen Burns under death in 56 ages on May 13, 2013. It is an ensemble piece about the home front in the KEGA Island combined with a tribute to comedy filmmaker Walt Disney. The was complete animation done by Taiwanese-American associates Alvin Hung's Go!Animate, American chief director Robert Stainton's Greenyworld Studios and Canadian editing Cayby J.'s C.E. Animation Studios, the original christmas day with released on December 13, 2012 by running time in 132:28 minutes used soundtrack on Warner Bros. Records, under Burns death in 2013. Plot In the beginner, introducing 20th century of 1975 calling B-Movie as dedication to Matinee Recordings Studios as nice man, when original matinee (narrated by David Hasselhoff) is home of Mr. Burns (voiced by Martin Knights) and Little Guy (played by Dom Walsh), when laughter on folk taste home is watching Little Guy and sons of Mr. Burns, walking into moved to Matinee City. On the prologue, since 1975 of Matinee Studios, Ltd. (parody of the company, United Artists) is young children saying character no longer Disney with Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse of 1985 in footages from ABC News non-anchor Al Dale, the original intro movie of text called "GREENY" as name on ticket card. The films opens, new city of Goofyville (parody of Nashville) no frogs or no death and no offices, when is Gree Guy (Andrew Box) finished by Little Guy, seen in Little Girl (Ann Shaw) and his close friends sons of Ann Tailor (Jane Frost). Living said base-off military called "M.A.T.I.N.E.E." (parody of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Captain America) as new cock-tails, so shielding in tower or jumping with down asking the movie of Greeny (Paul Forests) and his a director of Mr. Burns and narration/actor Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) in terror slash man, with non-musical films plays to horror, slasher and death movies are killed by Gree Guy and mind name, as copyright in the 1970s laws and his rated Teenage Are Nights T.A.N, for expectation 1975 films Grass in the Dark (parody of "Alone in the Dark") was dying. In the new tickets movie in making of "Grass in the Dark", as monsters in Greeny, That's the Evil? (parody of "We Can Do It!"), not to the King Moe (Fred Collins). The order is along passed away of JKF City memorials in Dr. Beanson (A&T Mike) with the fright name Greeny Michael (Don Folks) and ask good, Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman), finally is didn't loving ants of drawing man Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role), then is taking of channel eight. The original remake of films "Grass in the Dark" as like KEGA Island, Matinee City, Grease Hotels, Courages Police Offices and Boardwalk Hospital, are five localization in along with fast jump on the moon. The film also includes scenes from "Grass in the Dark" movie ("Death Eating, evil giants, all grass?", the tagline parodying RoboCop is name). On tonight, that sharply skewer cheap 1970s sci-fi/action, fantasy-comedy and horror flicks with original 1975 colorized also deep gongs joint business of central home movie, today is sure on lique sold death, keep and more to businessman at screen television. Similarly to Antz, when Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams) from gods in daddy of Little Guy speech "What a young man on Jesus Christ, no daddy!" on just daddy. An Little Girl speech "Like Arnold Stiefel is home generation in came" never more in Little Guy and Dr. Beanson, inside large screen on Nashville Theater to called movie in "Grass in the Dark" so works, the Evil Little Guy single love is outside large screen when the shows on earth. The next generations of Dr. Beanson are good man, afternoon in F (Henry Conan) and Mr. (Richard Bones) for secrets room in Little Guy and Dr. Beanson are hospital on dentists, when recommencement wrong to the ends, the rise and falls eyes of Little Guy when goods finished by M.C.T. (Matinee Central Television) (parody of S.C.T. Second City Television), answer with mountaineer of integrity asleep game with to mailbox on Nashville Newspapers (Gene A. Hammerstein). The films ends, at miles dollar away on now answer just cook dear in Greeny Thunderbird on two kiss at Ann and Greek Tailor to the races, saying goodbye Ann and Greek Tailor to good night. The closing credits, original songs of The Beach Boys singing "Do You Wanna Dance?" on stir baby man for cerals of human machine with think the hole man said true. In post-credits scenes, Dr. Beanson and Little Girl as complete for took the death of Gree Guy centrals. Cast Narrator (David Hasselhoff) Mr. Burns (voiced by Martin Knights) Little Guy (played by Dom Walsh) Gree Guy (Andrew Box) Evil Little Guy (Don Searchers) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Greeny (Paul Forests) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) King Moe (Fred Collins). Dr. Beanson (A&T Mike) Greeny Michael (Don Folks) Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams) F (Henry Conan) Mr. (Richard Bones) Nashville Newspapers (Gene A. Hammerstein) Other Michael Bell as Giant Greeny Michael, Policeman and Doctor Bucks Janet Waldo as Nurse Jane and Policewoman Buck Answers as Soldier #1 and Soldier #2, Soldier #3 and Soldier #4 Johnny Doom as Guard #1 and Guards #2 Barry Arnold as Piano Player Danny Howards as Ticket Man John Buckeye as Additional Voices Production The final role of Stephen Burns is 20 years later on Burns death in 2013. Soundtrack The original released in Warner Bros. Records on CD-Rom, Vinyl and Tapes by December 13, 2012. The Albums "Theme from Matinee (1993)" Composed and Arranged by Jerry Goldsmith Courtesy of Goldenstein Records "Turn! Turn! Turn!" (From the Albums Folk Matinee) Written by Pete Seeger Performed by The Limeliters Courtesy of RCA-Victor "I Feeling Love (From Benji)" Music by Euel Box Lyrics by Betsy Box Songs by Charlie Rich Charlie Rich courtesy of Epic Records "White Christmas" Words, Music and Lyrics by Irving Berlin Songs by Chris Roberts Courtesy of Polydor Records "Wild in the Love of Moonlights" Words by Don Michaels Music by James Sherman Lyrics by Stephen Holmes Songs by Dan Powell Courtesy of Nice Records "A Taste of Honey" Written by Bobby Scott and Ric Marlow Performed by Bobby Scott Courtesy of Atlantic Records "Don't Stages in Love Door" Written by Thomas Beck Produced by Michael Hopkins and Henry Wallace Arranged and Performed by Henry Wallace and the Horror Slice Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. "Theme from An American Tail (1986)" Composed and Arranged by James Horner Courtesy of MCA Records "Dana's Theme (From Ghostbusters)" Composed, Arranged and Conducted by Elmer Bernstein Courtesy of Sony Classical "Do You Wanna Dance?" Written by Bobby Freeman Produced by Brian Wilson Performed by The Beach Boys Courtesy of Brother-Capitol/EMI Records The Various Artists albums are: 1. Theme from Matinee (1993) - Jerry Goldsmith 2. Turn! Turn! Turn! - The Limeliters 3. I Feeling Love (From Benji) - Charlie Rich 4. White Christmas - Chris Roberts 5. Wild in the Love of Moonlights - Dan Powell 6. A Taste of Honey - Bobby Scott 7. Don't Stages in Love Door - Henry Wallace and the Horror Slice 8. Theme from An American Tail (1986) - James Horner 9. Dana's Theme (From Ghostbusters) - Elmer Bernstein 10. Do You Wanna Dance? - The Beach Boys All songwriter by Ronald "Ron" Fishers (copyright by Warner-Chapeau/Alex Prince Records) are: 1. "Outside Matinee (Opening)" 0:45 2. "Grass Out" 1:17 3. "The Rice in Box" 5:07 4. "Grass in the Dark" 2:57 5. "Good Filmmaker, Mr. Burns" 2:21 6. "The Phone Dying" 4:18 7. "Sleep Couple" 6:07 8. "Good Boy, Little Guy" 3:36 9. "Bad Arrangements" 0:37 10. "Come Back, Dr. Beanson!" 1:18 11. "Broadway with Rags House" 2:15 12. "Gree Guy's Back" 0:32 13. "Evil Little Guy is a playing" 0:23 14. "Stopping Giant Greeny Michael" 1:11 15. "The Death of Evil Little Guy (Finale)" 2:37 16. "In the Brooms Washing (Closing)" 1:02 17. "Credits Suite from Greeny (Credits)" 3:27 History of Matinee One of earliests band group, when matinee comes to life ends of anthology films and also original matinee working title and searching building at Matinee City. "Matinee City" is current founded in Michael Seinfeld, Jack Beck and David Hopkins by May 12, 1957. The former people of Tom Hawkins (1957-2011) and current members of Terry Ward (2011-presents), meanwhile as Matinee City of employee in 1,400 peoples. Greeny The Movie The thrid years ago in "Greeny" as films. Category:Animation film Category:2012 films Category:David Hopkins Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Walt Disney Foundation Category:Non-musical films Category:Animated comedy film Category:Comedy films Category:Anthology film Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Assistants Awards from 2012 Category:Parody of "Matinee" (1993) Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film sets in 1970s Category:Film works of 1975 Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Drinks Category:Films about Tickets Category:Films about Cocktails